This invention relates to data demodulators and more particularly to FSK (frequency shift keyed) data demodulators.
FSK demodulators have in the past primarily employed analog processing which utilized a first analog circuit to detect the "mark" frequency and a second analog circuit to detect the "space" frequency to demodulate FSK signals.